MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Al principio mi vida era plena y feliz, pero poco a poco todo se me volvió una tediosa rutina, hasta que encontré algo que fue como un brillo de esperanza, pero luego de un tiempo otra vez todo se me volvió una tediosa rutina... hasta que recordé... MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO... Lemmon algo bizarro y escenas un poco fuertes. Dedicado a Cereal Pascual por su cumpleaños.


**MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como todos ustedes sabrán cada primer día (en este caso segundo) de un mes, voy a subir fic especial de un personaje casi olvidado de la serie y esta vez le toca el turno a… (Tambores por favor XD) ¡EL CHEF! (Ante esta exclamación todos se me quedan mirando con cara de ¿¡WTF!?) Pues sí, esta vez la antorcha la debe cargar él y es por algunas cuantas razones.**

**La primera es que me parece muy injusto que él que siempre ayudaba a los chicos en las viejas temporadas, pocas veces se tome en cuenta en los fics en los que aparece y cuando lo hace solo es como un personaje de relleno y sin decir alguno de sus sabios consejos… Oh hablar sobre la belleza de las mujeres XD.**

**La segunda razón es que nunca más se ha vuelto a hacer alguna referencia a él en la serie, desde que le lavaron el cerebro para hacerlo un pedófilo y convertirlo en Darth Chef no se ha vuelto a mencionar nunca más en la serie y solamente aparecía en el intro junto con los demás personajes del programa.**

**La tercera razón es… bueno, creo que en realidad solamente son dos razones XD. Pero eso sí, también tengo que aclarar algunas cosas y una de esas es que esto es continuación desde que se volvió Darth Chef, oh sea que obviamente esta historia ya habrá ocurrido algún tiempo después desde eso, otra cosa es… bueno, algo medio perturbador y es que como esto va a ser contado desde su perspectiva… va a haber menciones de Lime y Lemmos y otro tipo de asuntos de ese clase que me revuelve el estómago… algunas veces me asusto con lo que yo escribo :O (Me seco el sudor que brota de mi frente). Dejando de lado ese tipo de cosas destructoras de cabezas y de corduras, comencemos con esto; por millonésima vez digo, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

**Ah, casi se me olvida. Esto está dedicado a Cereal Pascual por… ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS! (Lanzo confeti y soplo espanta suegras XD) espero que te guste cariño ;D.**

-¡NO, POR FAVOR ESPERA, ESPERAAAAA!- me gritó aterrado uno de estos estúpidos e inútiles aventureros, que estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre ya que le corté sus dos piernas y el brazo derecho y ponía delante de sí su brazo izquierdo en forma de defensa… que patético y lamentable y eso que se hacía llamar el líder de todo esto.

-Les había advertido… que no trataran de detenerme- luego de decirle esto con mi voz profunda y artificial levanté mi espátula laser y la moví hacía su cuello para terminar de matarlo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- fue lo último que grito este grandísimo imbécil antes de cortarle la cabeza que giró en el aire durante unos segundos con el terror plantado en el rostro y con la boca siguiendo gritando el NO y después cayó al piso rodando unos pocos metros sin que su expresión cambiara.

Luego de mirar fijamente su cadáver, mejor dicho lo que queda de él, vi a mi alrededor los demás cadáveres y restos de los demás estúpidos aventureros que estaban regados por toda la mansión. Las paredes, muebles y adornos manchados con su sangre y órganos, los cuerpos mutilados de diferentes maneras, como cortados al medio desde la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, cortados de lado a lado, o en ángulos desde el hombro hasta abajo o cada uno de sus miembros, aunque no todos están así por ser cortados por mis espátula laser, sino que algunos los desmembré usando solamente mis propias manos.

-Ha este lugar ya le hacía falta una remodelación- me dije a mí mismo sin ningún tipo de emoción y sin mortificarme por el olor a sangre, órganos y carne quemada, aunque tal vez no pueda oler bien a través de mi máscara, bueno eso no me importa.

Así que luego de contemplar la carnicería que hice, cogí los restos de esos pobres diablos y como si fueran bolsas de basuras los arrastré fuera del Club de Súper Aventuras y los lancé por el acantilado por el que caí hace muchos años, de seguro los pumas, osos y lobos que anden por ahí abajo se darán un gran banquete con estos idiotas.

Después de deshacerme de sus inmundos restos volví al Club, me puse a pensar en sí debería de limpiar toda la sangre y demás porquería que estaba dispersas por todas partes, pero decidí que mejor lo dejo así, después de todo aparte de mí ya no hay nadie más en la mansión además todos estos aromas ya me están empezando a resultar muy agradables.

Pero como mi pierna izquierda y brazo derechos están un poco dañados decidí ir a mi habitación para repararlas y me dispuse a ir a ella, pero pasé cerca de una pared en dónde hay varias fotos, de las cuales muchas estaban manchadas de sangre, y me acerqué a ellas y en una estaba yo sentado en un gran sillón con dos niños North-coreanos sentados en cada una de mis piernas muy asustados al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba mis brazos por encima de sus hombros.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de nostalgia a través de mi respirador artificial y cogí esa foto con una mano, a pesar de ser de mi brazo dañado y pase mi otra mano por la imagen al recordar cómo me divertí con esos chicos hace tanto tiempo, especialmente porque sus exquisitos culitos eran muy estrechos, al menos estrechos para el gran don que yo poseo.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa irónica al pensar eso mismo cuando me cogía a cualquier mujer que me pareciera buena cuando yo era…

Esperen un momento, ¿Se me olvido presentarme? Creo que sí, en otras circunstancias no me tomaría el tiempo ni la molestia de dar explicaciones de quien soy… o de quien era, pero como el tiempo es algo que yo tengo de sobra, esta vez haré una excepción.

Actualmente se me conoce por el nombre de Darth Chef, pero en la primera etapa de mi vida yo me llamaba Jerome McElroy o como se conocía mejor en ese detestable y bien raro pueblo montañés en Colorado por el nombre de "El Chef" debido a que yo en ese lugar ejercía el oficio de ser el chef en la escuela llena de hermosos niños con provocativos y deliciosos culitos que desean ser empalados por mí.

En esa primera etapa de mi vida, yo estaba muy obsesionado con el sexo, mejor dicho BASTANTE obsesionado; pero no que con los hermosos niños, sino con las aburridas e insípidas mujeres. Así es, aunque no lo parezca ahora yo durante varios años, desde que era un niño específicamente a mi gustaban y fascinaban las mujeres de cualquier tipo especialmente las blanquitas, hasta llegaba a cantar de forma muy emocionada sobre ellas y como hay que cogérselas, especialmente cuando 4 hermosos chicos muy particulares me pedían uno que otro consejo.

Sí, también en la primera etapa de mi vida yo daba consejos sabios a quienes lo necesitaban, especialmente en ese pueblo lleno de locos y grandes cabezas huecas ya que algunas veces cuando sucedía una que otra cosa rara en él, yo debes en cuando, con la ayuda de esos lindos chicos, tenía que guiarlos; incluso hasta para que supieran como amarrarse los zapatos.

Esa era mi vida durante mucho tiempo, al principio me sentía muy feliz y dichoso ya que contaba con muy buenos amigos, hermosas mujeres con las que podía divertirme de muchas maneras, especialmente con la mamá de ese chico del lindo culito gordo y también contaba y también contaba con él y los demás lindos chiquillos de la escuela en la que yo trabajaba… como me hubiera gustado haber aprovechado esos tiempos para divertirme con ellos de la misma manera que la mamá de ese lindo gordito.

Pero después de años y años, todo eso se me volvió una tediosa y aburrida rutina de día tras día tras día, las mujeres poco a poco dejaron de interesarme hasta el punto en el que ya no me daba ningún tipo de placer al pasar el rato con ellas, y eso que era un mujeriego de primera clase, y junto con ese interés en ellas, también se empezó a desvanecer la gran felicidad y gozo que tuve y me sentía… me sentía vacía, hueco, como si la vida ya no me satisfacía y como si estuviera atrapado en un agujero bien profundo del que no podía salir.

Hasta que un día me enteré de este lugar llamado el Club de Súper Aventuras, conocido también con el Club Tutti-Frutti, que prometía que sus miembros tendrían una vida plena y satisfactoria llena de todo tipo de aventuras alrededor del mundo y que sería de por vida, sin saber que esto era en sentido literal.

Me resultó muy difícil y doloroso despedirme de todos mis amigos del pueblo, hasta llegaron a hacerme una fiesta en honor a mi despedida.

Después de esa fiesta, me despedí de todos en el aeropuerto y muchos de ellos lloraban, especialmente ese chico del lindo gordito de gran culito y yo había luchado fuertemente para no llorar como ellos y cuando mi avión empezó a despegar había soltado un suspiro de entre tristeza y de emoción por la nueva etapa de mi vida y ver que sorpresas se pondrían delante de mí.

Y vaya que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegue aquí, ya que este Club no fue para nada lo que yo esperaba ya que no sé dedica precisamente a viajar por los lugares más remotos del mundo, sino que se trata de acostarse con los niños que vivan por esos lugares.

Obviamente al principio me había negado profundamente ante lo que había considerado una de las aberraciones más grandes que haya visto en mi vida y viniendo de alguien que ha vivido en ese pueblucho no es decir poca cosa; pero con el enorme poder la persuasión que poseían los miembros de Club… me hicieron dar cuenta de que esto no estaba para nada mal y me enseñaron tantas cosas sobre los niños, cosas que nunca me di cuenta en todo el tiempo que he interactuado con lindos chicos, me había sentido un estúpido al no haber aprovechado todo el tiempo en el que tenía chicos a mi disposición, especialmente a esos cuatro chiquillos con los que me llevaba tan bien.

Y eso no fue lo mejor; Lo mejor fue que la lujuria que alguna vez tuve por las mujeres regreso a mí y con fuerza, pero dirigida esta vez hacía los niños y aún recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que me cogí a uno…

_**Flash back **_**(NA: los que sean algo sensibles por favor no lean lo siguiente y traten de volárselo).**

_El primer viaje que hice fue a Alaska, como rito de iniciación. Mis compañeros aventureros me habían dicho que los niños que vivían aquí al estar tanto tiempo en un lugar a bajas temperaturas hacían que sus anitos sean muy estrechos._

_-¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIME, POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIME!- me había suplicado llorando y temblando del miedo un hermoso niño esquimal de 9 años de edad al mismo tiempo que yo le sostenía las manos con mi mano izquierda mientras que con mi derecha le estaba acariciando todo su bello cuerpo, especialmente su lindo culito tan tentador en el cual hacía circulitos con mi dedo índice alrededor de su entrada._

_-No tengas miedo, te prometo que seré suave contigo- le aseguré sonriendo para luego lamerme mi dedo índice y dedo medio hasta que quedaron totalmente mojados, pero cuando quise metérselos en su entrada él cerró fuertemente sus piernas, se me hizo tan tierno- vamos, no seas así de pesado- luego de decirle esto le cogí su pierna izquierda y se la levante hasta el hombro y me apoyé en ella usando todo el peso de mi robusto cuerpo para inmovilizarlo a pesar de que se movía desesperadamente para tratar de liberarse- ahora no te muevas- dicho esto le metí lentamente mis dos dedos en su jugosa entrada._

_-¡AAAAHHHH, ME DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHOOOO!- gritó más fuertemente el niño retorciéndose de dolor y llorando también más fuerte y forcejando más fuerte para tratar de liberarse._

_-Ya, no es para tanto y eso que no hemos comenzado con la acción de verdad- le había vuelto a tratar de tranquilizar mientras movía lentamente y de forma circular y él seguía gritando y retorciéndose- creo que ya estás listo, así que comencemos- después de decir esto saqué mis dedos y posicioné la cabeza de mi gran pene en su entrada y empecé a penetrarlo._

_-¡NO, NO, NOOOOOO AAHHH AHHHHHHH!- los gritos de ese hermoso niño se volvieron tan fuertes que mis tímpanos estaban que se reventaban en esos momentos y eso que aún no se la metía totalmente._

_**Fin del flash back **_**(NA: ahora ya puedes destaparse los ojos y continuar con la lectura)**

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve relaciones con un niño y fue una de las cosas más maravillosas y placenteras que alguna vez haya tenido, creo que hasta más placentera que la primera vez que me cogí a una mujer.

Luego de ese rito de iniciación me había vuelto oficialmente un nuevo miembro del Club de Súper Aventuras dando el primer paso para mi nueva y segunda etapa de mi vida… o al menos eso pensaba ya que hubo un pequeño, pero muy importante inconveniente que tuve.

Y ese inconveniente tenía cuatro nombres que eran Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick, los mismos 4 lindos chicos a los que yo en varias ocasiones los ayudaba y daba sabios consejos, me habían tratado de persuadir cuando había vuelto al pueblucho de South Park para cumplir mi sueño de poder acostarme con todos los bellos chicos que habían en la escuela y lo peor de todo, es que casi lograron hacerme flaquear y olvidar todo lo que había aprendido del Club y todo gracias a que una puta bien gorda me frotó sus enormes tetas y abundante culo en toda la cara.

Durante unos efímeros momentos lograron que mi gusto por las mujeres volviera, hasta que el líder del Club me recordó lo vacía y aburrida que era mi vida, eso había hecho que en mi mente se formará una gran confusión ya que los chicos me seguían tratando de "recobrar la razón" cosa que casi lograron hasta que el puente de madera en el que estaba se incendió y se partió haciendo que yo me cayera por el acantilado que mencioné antes y me golpeara duramente contra unas rocas y que un pedazo de madera se me clavará en la espalda y si mi agonía en esos momentos no era suficiente, un puma y un oso se pelearon para reclamarme como su presa y me arrancaron el brazo y pierna derechos y la cara y justo cuando sentía que iba a morir escuché las últimas palabras de Stan y Kyle que respectivamente eran:

_-"Oh Dios mío… mataron al Chef…"-_

_-"Hijos de puta… ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!"-_

Ese debió de haber sido mi fin, pero no lo fue ya que mis compañeros aventureros recogieron mis restos y usando una gran tecnología de punta me devolvieron a la vida convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora, Darth Chef.

Estaba de nuevo en acción y más fuerte que nunca, ya que mi traje mecánico y prótesis robóticas me hacen mucho más fuerte y resistente que una persona cualquiera volviéndome prácticamente inmortal tal y como lo dice el mensaje del Club, aunque no por el poder que da cogerse a los niños, sino por medios artificiales, pero eso no importaba ya que podría seguir cogiéndome a chicos para siempre aunque el único problema era que con esta forma y apariencia no podía ser precisamente muy discreto y no podría cumplir mi sueño de tener relaciones con todos los preciosos niños de la escuela, bueno al principio no me mortificaba por eso ya que podría gozar de las diferentes clases de niños en diferentes partes del mundo, especialmente si mis compañeros del Club me lograban conseguir muchos chicos.

Pero mientras los años pasaban, poco a poco las cosas se me estaban complicando, no solo por el hecho que cada vez se me hacía más difícil poder cogerme lindos chicos, a pesar de que mis compañeros hacían todo lo posible dentro de sus capacidades para saciar mi lujuria, de nuevo estaba pasando por la misma etapa que me carcomía antes de volverme un pedófilo y esa era la terrible insatisfacción.

Era como si el destino le gustara jugar con las personas ya que de nuevo estaba sintiendo como caía en ese agujero sin salida de tediosa rutina ya que de nuevo lo que me estaba gustando al principio, me estaba empezando a parecer aburrido y tedioso, todos los viajes alrededor del mundo en los que soñaba divertirme con los anitos de los chicos me parecían como las antiguas películas de blanco y negro viéndolas una y otra y otra vez.

¿En que estaba fallando entonces? ¿Debería de tratar de darle otro giro a mi vida y hacer una tercera etapa? ¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA HACER ESO! Ya he llegado muy lejos en el que camino que elegí, no podría echarme por atrás ni aunque quisiera, ya que yo no tengo vuelta atrás, debo seguir adelante ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si de nuevo estoy perdiendo la chispa?

Toda esta frustración no solamente hacía que me mortificara, sino que también me molestara de sobre manera, llegando a volverme literalmente hablando una máquina de mata imparable, ya que cuando me molestaba despedazaba todo y a todos a mi alrededor, no me importaba de quien se tratara, ya sean algún bello chico con el que haya hecho el amor e incluso no me importaba si se trataran de mis amigos y compañeros del Club ¡DESTRUIRÍA TODO LO QUE ESTUVIERA A MI PASO SI NO ME LLEGARA A SENTIR PLENO Y SATISFECHO!

Todo esto era algo que a los demás aventureros asustaba de sobre manera y en una ocasión trataron de desactivar mi traje mecánico, eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar y esa primera ocasión de un solo movimiento le corte las cabezas a tres de los aventureros al mismo tiempo como una advertencia a los demás imbéciles que trataran de volver a hacer esa gracia.

Mi temperamento se volvía más inestable con el paso del tiempo y la insatisfacción y vacío aumentaron también y mi comportamiento se volvía más peligroso para los que me rodeaban, hasta que de nuevo los estúpidos de mis compañeros del Club de nuevo tentaron su suerte y me trataron de detener otra vez y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y eso me lleva a la situación de ahora, los mate a todos, oh por lo menos creo que a casi todos ellos usando mis propias manos y mi espátula laser… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no fue una buena idea ya que ahora me resultará más difícil logran conseguir niños con quienes pasar el rato.

Estaba pensando que hacer al entrar a mi cuarto, que está lleno de diferentes herramientas y artefactos mecánicos y prótesis de repuesto, ya que con el paso del tiempo había perdido también mi pierna y brazo izquierdos de carne por culpa de los lugares tan hostiles en los que iba en los viajes.

Y mientras me reparaba mi brazo y pierna dañados por las balas que esos estúpidos me dispararon, de nuevo estaba pensando en que estaba fallando y como volver darle gozo a mi existencia.

Hasta que recordé algo muy importante que había olvidado hace tiempo y eso era el deseo, ya que mi viejo deseo era poder gozar de los lindos traseros de la vieja escuela en la que antes trabajaba, tal vez ese deseo no se me haga realidad, pero hay otro deseo un poco menos ambicioso para que se cumplía me haría volverme a sentir pleno y satisfecho y ese deseo era poder cogerme los lindos culos de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, ya que algunas veces cuando me cogía a los niños de diferentes partes del mundo, me los imaginaba haciéndoles el amor a esos cuatro.

Sí… esa debe de ser la solución para mi decadencia, ya que ellos fueron muy especiales para mí en los viejos tiempos, por lo que sentiría hacía ellos un tipo de afecto muy diferente al del cualquier chico con el que haya estado, sería lo más parecido al… "amor" que podría sentir hacía cualquier persona ¿Oh tal vez sea alguna especie de obsesión retorcida? Ah, me da igual.

Y aunque de seguro ellos a estas alturas ya deben unos adolescentes de entre 16 o 17 años, eso no me impediría disfrutar el momento si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar y rezo para que ese día llegue, para así volverme a sentir pleno y satisfecho, incluso más de lo que algún vez me haya sentido tanto como en mi primera y como mi segunda etapa de vida y estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se cumpla…

**MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO…**

**EL FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este retorcido fic y espero que nadie se haya mortificado por ese terrible Lemmon que hice, hasta a mí casi me dieron ganas de vomitar y lo más probable es que sea la única vez que hago un Lemmon de ese tipo y que nunca más vuelva a tratar de escribir otra barbaridad como esa… y eso que soy experto en escribir barbaridades de todo tipo :O también lamento que el Chef haya salido como el villano de esta historia, pero recuerden que fue culpa de ese puto de Club de Súper Aventuras que lo volvió alguien terrible y totalmente diferente a la buena persona que fue alguna vez D: en fin, espero que a Fer le haya gustado este fic como regalo de cumpleaños y recuerden que para San Valentín voy a subir un pequeño Multi-Chapter de romance de una pareja que todo el mundo conoce junto con otras secundarias que de seguro les gustará a muchas personas :D.**


End file.
